Remember
by DeathlyScarecrow
Summary: Originally written on paper in a notebook dubbed "The Notebook of Feels" by my friends. The reason for naming the notebook would be the entire prologue. This is my first fanfic and I suck at summaries so please read to learn more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. I only own this story, the OC, and the OC's relatives.**

* * *

**Prologue (part 1)**

**Matthew's Pov**

My brother's friends came over today so we decided to play hide-and-seek. Brother started counting so I ran through the snow and hid behind a tree. And waited...and waited. I waited for my brother to find me until the sun went down.  
I knew this would happen, it always does. They forget about me all the time, even Momma did this time. Why do they always forget? Don't they care? Is something wrong with me?

I feel tears well up and I slide down the tree into the snow. My stomach growls, reminding me that I didn't eat dinner. The cold starts to seep through my coat. I could go inside but what's the use? It'll be like I wasn't even there. Only Momma remembered I existed and she didn't even notice I was gone. The tears flow freely and I hug my knees to my chest as I sit there crying.

Why?

Why?

Am I even real?

Maybe I'm just a ghost.

When they do notice me they don't even know my name.

When I get lost or fall asleep when it's meal time and there's a plate of food meant for me, what do they do?  
Brother eats it without a second thought.

What am I?

Am I alive or just imaginary?

Does this pain inside my chest mean I'm broken?

Or is that my heart?

If it is, why is it beating when it wouldn't matter if it stopped?

Why do I exist?

...

Who am I?

* * *

**Author's note:** _Just a warning the mood of the story does not improve in the next half of the prologue. This is my first fanfic so I apologize for the degree of sadness. I'll try to update daily until everything is posted and I learn how to use this correctly. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue (part 2)**

"Are you okay?", a small voice asks.

Somebody actually noticed I'm here?

I pick my head up, and see a girl standing in front of me. She looks like she's a year or two younger than I am, and she's holding a stuffed polar bear to her chest. What is she doing here?

"Why are you crying?", she asks. "There's water inside your glasses now."

Her eyes are wide and sad. Is she forgotten like me?

"Everyone forgot about me...Why are you here?"

She sits down next to me and hugs me.

"I'm lonely because my only friend is Kumajiro."

She lets go of me and holds up her stuffed animal.

"He doesn't talk much."

"Oh."

She has more friends than I do and it's a stuffed animal.

"Do you have any friends?"

"No..."

It's not like telling the truth can make my life any worse, right?

She frowns and hugs me again.

"Then how about this, I'll be your friend and I promise I won't forget about you if you keep Kumajiro safe for me until tomorrow. That way neither of us will be lonely anymore and I have a reason to go outside and play with you."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

She kisses my cheek and my face turns red. The only who's ever kissed my cheek is Momma, but it feels weird when this girl does it. She lets go of me and giggles at the color of my cheeks. Someone yells, but I don't recognize the voice.

"I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Keep Kumajiro safe for me."

She smiles, hands me the bear, hugs me for the third time, and runs off into the snow. She stops at the top of a pile to turn around and wave, then she disappears. I go home after that, and no one noticed I was gone, as usual. Alfred ate my food like he always does when I miss meals so I make a sandwich and eat that instead. At bedtime, no one remembers to hug me and tuck me in, but for once it doesn't bother me. I have a friend now, and she won't forget me tomorrow because she has to get her bear back. That's the one little ray of hope I have as I fall asleep with the bear, Kumajiro, to my chest.  
The next day I wake up early so I can eat my favorite breakfast, pancake and maple syrup, before Alfred eats it. When I finish, I get dressed, and go outside with the stuffed polar bear, to the tree where I met my knew friend. All I can think about is that I have someone who won't ignore or forget me.

But...

She never comes.

I stand there in the snow for eternity wondering why I bothered to think this would be different, and why I feel like she ripped out what little joy I had left and stomped on it.  
Why do I feel so much worse than when this usually happens? It's like there's something stuck in my throat and I can't breathe. Like I've just died.  
A nameless girl who gave me hope, left without a trace as if she was never here.  
And this bear is a reminder that I'm just lonely, imaginary Matthew, and I might as well have never existed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I figured that a second update in one day couldn't hurt. This is the other half of the prologue in case you were wondering. If you have any thoughts or comments on the story feel free to write a review or something. I appreciate any feedback even if it isn't much._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

The scream of my alarm clock wakes me up from my dream of that day. I reach for my glasses on my bedside table and instead my hand meets something fluffy: Kumajiro, who is wearing my glasses. For eight years I've held on to this stuffed animal. I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it.  
I think some part of me still hopes that little girl will keep her promise and come back for it. Or maybe I feel compelled to constantly remind myself that I'll die alone, and no one will even notice. But it could be as simple as I can't bear to forget something like I am everyday. Whatever the reason is, it seems like every morning Kumajiro is in a different spot even though I never move him. Sometimes I think he's alive or possessed.

I put my glasses on and get dressed then go downstairs and make myself pancakes for breakfast. I make sure not to take my eye off of them in case Alfred comes downstairs before I'm done eating. Over the years his appetite has gotten worse so I can't leave my food alone for more than a few seconds. After that I grab my backpack and leave for school early like I always do on this day of the year.

Why do I do this to myself?  
Maybe I should go to a shrink instead and save myself the pain.

I'm standing in the same spot I did eight years ago. Every year I come here, secretly hoping that maybe that day was just a bad dream instead of the universe forsaking me. Sometimes I'll think of scenarios for why she never came, one of which is that she died in a fire and is possessing Kumajiro. Honestly I would prefer being crushed and forgotten than that, but it doesn't make the memory hurt less. That was the first I was hurt by a girl, but it wasn't the last. I've lost count of how many girls remembered me long enough to be nice so they could get close to my brother than forget me completely like everyone else. It hurts, but it's never been as bad as the first. Just standing here makes me want to crumble like a leaf, and let the wind blow away my invisible non-existence.  
My life is just one long sob story.

If every cloud has a silver lining, then where's mine?

* * *

_**Author's note:** Sorry that it was so short. The next one is about the same length. I have big handwriting so it took much more space in my notebook._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

When I arrive at school, I avoid the parking lot since I was actually hit by a car once. It was courtesy of my cousin Francis and his friend, Antonio and Gilbert.  
As soon as I enter the school I'm trampled by one of the herds of groupies that follow the jocks around. My glasses fall off in the process so I pick them up off the ground, and sure enough one of the lenses are broken. I put them on anyway so I can make it to my locker and grab my spare.

When I get there, the hall is empty because everyone is either outside or in classrooms. For some reason there's a chessboard on top the lockers, but I just shrug it off. If I take it to the lost-and-found someone will probably think I'm a ghost and run away screaming like a little girl, like Francis did. I open my locker, and a piece of paper falls out. I switch out my glasses, and pick it up. I can't decide if this means that things are going to start looking up or if my sob story is about to get more pathetic.

On the paper is a drawing of me when I was eight, huddled in the snow at the base of a tree, crying with the little girl from back then standing in front of me and holding Kumajiro to her chest. At the bottom of the page are four words:

I could never forget.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Again sorry if this was too short, at the time it was in a notebook with large handwriting so it took up more space_


	5. Chapter 5

The bell for first period rings, and the hall is filled with the usual traffic. People shove me into the lockers, step on my feet, and don't notice. Like always I'm the invisible force that no one remembers, and I'm frozen to the spot.

She didn't forget me.

But why did she never come, and leave me to drown in my nonexistence?

The hall traffic thins out so I will myself to move to class. I take my seat and just sit there staring at this piece of paper, my head filled with questions and old pain.

Did she purposely not come?

Did something come up?

And why did she wait until now to do something?

I could have been sitting right next to her for all I know. She could even have been one of the many girls who used me so she could date my brother. Every thought in my head is more depressing than the last except for one: how did she know which locker was mine?  
The classroom door bursts open and a brunette girl rushes in and doubles over by the teacher's desk, out of breath. After a few moments she stands up straight.

"I'm so sorry for being late! I got lost then I tripped, and everything fell out of my bag and by the time I picked it up the bell had rang and it took me forever to find the right classroom! I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!"

The teacher sighs and waves her off.

"You must be the new student. Just take the first open desk in the back row."

She nods and does as she's told, taking the desk to the right of mine. That confuses my English teacher a bit for some reason.

"I said take the first empty seat."

"I did that, sir. The desk next me is occupied."

"There's no one there."

Looks like I might be used by this girl in the future since she can actually tell I'm here.

"Yes, there is. He's right there. Blonde, glasses, weird curly-cue sticking out from the rest of his hair; ring a bell?"

Now everyone is looking at her like they do Alfred's cousin, Arthur, when he talks to "fairies." Guess I might try to help even though it will either start the ghost routine or go unnoticed.

"I'm right here..."

People start looking around, and there's a string of "who"s. I guess it's just asking who this time. After about five minutes the teacher goes along with the new girl, and gives up any hope of teaching his class, so we have a free period. I just look out the window. Most likely the new girl has already forgotten me by now so there's no chance I could talk to someone who won't hog the conversation like my brother does on the rare occasion that he remembers I'm here. I decide to look around the classroom instead after a minute. My cousin Francis, and his friends start arguing a bit. It's probably over who gets to ask out the new girl first. They decide to settle it with rock-paper-scissors. She's a person not the last pancake. Gilbert wins and saunters over. Now that I think of it I'm pretty sure Gilbert is German. Not really sure.

"Hey, Frau! I am the Awesome Gilbert and you are going on a date with me."

She smiles.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I prefer guys who don't have egos that are bigger than they are."

Gilbert stands there open-mouthed while Francis and Antonio laugh. I think this is the first time he's been rejected by a new student. They either say yes right away or tell him they'll think about it only to say yes later.  
The new girl does the last thing I expect, she looks at me and smiles sympathetically. But it only lasts a few seconds before she's bombarded by questions from the rest of the class.  
Maybe I won't end up being her pawn after all.  
The rest of the class I spend thinking about the drawing.

Why did she let me know now?


	6. Chapter 6

For the past week all anyone can talk about is the new girl. It's not like she's done anything to be conspicuous or outgoing, so it's weird that she has most of the school's attention on her.  
I go to my locker and the chess board from last week is still on top of the locker next to mine. No one else has noticed it I guess. I know how that feels all too well. I open my locker, and two girls stop at one three lockers over while I reach inside mine. I'm not one to eavesdrop, but they aren't exactly trying to be quiet.

"Did you hear about that Crescel(creh-sel ) chick?""Who?"  
"The new girl that started last week."  
"What about her?"  
"I heard she that she was whoring around with some psycho gang leader in Canada who who beat his brother to death with a hockey stick."  
"Really?! I heard she moved here to escape the British police force because she went on a murder spree with some wackjob and cooked people to hide the evidence."  
"No way! Where did you hear that one?!"  
"You know Sydney, right? Her cousin had a friend who…"

They walk off down the hall while continuing to gossip.  
Rumors could be why the new girl is such a popular subject. At least I know her name now so I don't have to keep referring to her as the new girl.  
I pull my books out of my locker and shut it. I turn to leave, but that chessboard keeps nagging at me the same way an abandoned puppy would a normal person. I can't just leave it here to be forgotten like I am. Just as I reach up to grab it, Crescel (the new girl) runs down the hall, snatches it off the lockers, then hugs it like a stuffed animal. For some reason that seems familiar.

"I can't believe I left it here for a week! I really need to start remembering these types of things."

She says the last part like she's ashamed. Why would she? A normal person wouldn't make a big deal out of something like that.  
She puts the chessboard in her backpack then notices I'm here.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Well she's remembered me longer than previous new students.

"It's okay I'm used to it."

She frowns at that. Why would she care?

"It's never okay for someone to not notice you're right next to them. For one thing, it's a bit of an a**-holish move; and secondly, you should always try to be aware of your surroundings."  
"I-"

My brother yells down the hall cutting me off.

"Hey! Crescel!"

He runs over next to her

"Hey Alfred..."

He doesn't hear me, but I didn't expect him to.

"Hey, Alfred. What do you need? I was just talking t-"

She looks back at me, but I'm already at the end of the hall. I established when I was ten that when Alfred comes into the few conversations that I have, that I might as well go because that signals the end of my momentary acknowledgment.  
Nothing really new to me.

But why did Crescel hugging a chessboard like that look so familiar? There's no way she could have known where my locker was on her first day here...

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

Any way... this is where the OC finally gets a turn. I hope you like her. Honestly I'm much better at writing from the point of view of people who are shy.

* * *

POV change

Every single time! Once is an understandable inconvenience, but a week is the universe conspiring against me!

I inwardly sigh and put on my head phones as I walk home from school. I was actually able to talk to him for the first time in over eight years and he leaves when Alfred showed up. Just my luck I guess. He probably doesn't even remember me...  
If I were James, then I'd say something right off the bat, and if he didn't remember me then I'd break every bone in his body or kill him. Lucky for him I'm not James. One psychotic Canadian is enough. I'm still surprised that the boy from back then is James' cousin, Matthew, they look really similar. They could be identical twins if you disregard their clothes and eye colors.

I turn onto my street and crank up the volume on my headphones. I don't like my neighbors very much.  
I reach my house. When I'm unlocking the door, Mrs. Crout says something to me but I can't hear her. Mrs. Crout is rather nosy, and for some reason thinks that she needs to be my "friend". Most likely she caught wind of those rumors floating around school. They must really think I'm deaf to have not heard them. The only reason I haven't said anything is because I think they're funny. James isn't a gang leader, just psychotic, and I'd certainly never sleep with him. I'm not sure who started the rumor about me murdering people in England though.

I walk inside and close the door behind me. The moment I take the headphones off, my uncle pops up from behind the couch and hugs me in all his semi-doting glory.

"Welcome home Crescel!"  
"What would you do if I started addressing you like you were my butler?"  
"I'd ground you until you had kids of your own"

He says it so cheerfully that I wonder what he'd do if I actually did that.

"You know you shouldn't promote teenage pregnancy. Now can you let go before I start skipping through flowers?"

He promptly lets go and sprawls out on the couch.

"So how was your day?"  
"You know it's a little weird when you ask that since you're twenty-eight and look like you just got out of high school yourself, right?"'  
"Says my darling niece who carries a chessboard wherever she goes,but doesn't actually play chess. Did you get to speak to Matthew today?"

I put down my stuff and sit on him.

"Yeah, but not much. You're not going to start your rant are y-"

Why did I even ask?

"I can't believe you would make an effort to speak to him after what he did! You were miserable for months! And after that you were like a- *muffled noise*" (I don't know how you would type that sound)  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that because I'm too busy smothering you with a pillow."

He pushes me off and sighs.

"Are you going to the library again?"  
"We both know if I'm deprived of literature I burst into flames and the wind blows away my ashes."

He looks at me.

"I thought you would wither away then haunt me for all eternity."  
"What if I wore booty shorts instead."  
"I'd congratulate you for being a rebellious teenager."

I actually facepalm and groan. I am officially sympathetic to villans with hopeless henchmen.

My Uncle gets up and tries to leave , but is floored by a wooden chessboard that just happens to fly at his head.  
Do not mock the power of chess!

I go to my room and sit my desk. I'll go to the library later.  
My attention focuses on the piece of paper in front of me. It's a picture of Matthew I drew a few days ago so I could compare it to a picture of James. They really do resemble each other, but from what I've seen they're complete opposites.  
A nagging thought makes its way to the front of mind.

Does Matthew even remember me?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there's three updates in one day. I figured it wouldn't hurt. Let me know what you guys think so far about the story or characters, I'd to know if I'm doing a half-way decent job with Canada since I wasn't sure. Feel free to leave a review or whatever tickles your fancy. Thanks for reading everyone!

Also if by some odd chance I may have offended anybody I sincerely apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew's POV

I'm walking to the tree, and for some reason something is different. When I get there, the little girl pokes her head out from behind the tree and smiles at me.

"Let's play tag okay?"

She comes out from behind the tree and tags me as she runs past, and hides behind a tree ten feet away. I jog over to the tree and she's standing by another tree six feet to the right. She giggles.

"Gotta be faster than that."

She runs off deeper into the forest and I run after her this time until she hides behind another tree. Once again when I think I've caught her, she's somewhere else.

"Come on!"

She runs off again, and I can't keep up with her. I try running faster, but I trip and land face first into the snow. I hear a giggle and start picking myself up when I see her right in front of me. She smiles.

"You're so clumsy."

She kisses my nose and waits for me to stand up. For some reason I feel my cheeks turn red from that same weird feeling I felt the first time she did that.

"How about we do something else?"  
"Okay!"

She takes my hand and pulls me along until we reach a giant Kumajiro. I swear I just saw him blink.

"Kumajiro told me he wants you to take him to the tree for a visit every so often. He gets bored in your room all day."

The bear nods in agreement.  
Holy crap it's alive.  
Then what has it been eating and why hasn't it gotten any bigger?  
And why does it seem like Kumajiro only moves at night so he can freak me out?

Then I notice that the trees aren't trees anymore. They're giant chess pieces, and the little girl is gone again.  
I hear what sounds like crying from behind one of the chess pieces, but no matter which one I look behind I can't find the little girl.

"Why did you forget me? I waited for as long as I could before they dragged me away, and you never came. I was so alone..."

The crying gets worse and I can't find her still. I turn around and see her clinging to the last person I expected see, my psychotic cousin James.  
He picks her up and hold her as she cries.

"Get lost s***head."

I jolt awake, only to come nose to nose with Kumajiro, making me jump. Was a stuffed animal watching me sleep?  
Creepiest bear I have ever seen.  
And what was with that weird dream? I have a feeling it meant something.  
But what?


	9. Chapter 9

Around eight o'clock in the morning, Alfred barges into my room.

"Hey, Matthew! I'm teaching you to play catch today so get up!"

I rub my eyes and grab my glasses. It looks like one of those rare instances when he remembers me.

"Why catch?"  
"We don't have any classes together, and it's in the big brother handbook to teach my little bro how to play catch!"

We have five classes together, and it's a bit late to want to act like a big brother now when he's had sixteen years to do so. But I guess it's better late than never. At least I won't have to spend the entire weekend alone like I usually do.

"I'll be in the backyard!"

With that he leaves and closes the door that Kumajiro was behind when Alfred opened it apparently. What is up with that bear?  
I get dressed and go outside. I don't bother with breakfast because Alfred would drag me outside if I took too long.  
He hands me a catcher's mitt, then puts one on himself, and picks up a baseball. Before I can react he throws a fastball with no warning and it nails me in the forehead. It feels like someone hit me with a sledgehammer. I should have expected this . Alfred is the star player on the baseball team because he can hit, run, catch, and throw better than anyone else in school; Not to mention the quarterback. I shouldn't be surprised by this.

"Can you throw it slower?"  
"Sure, just throw it back!"

I pick up and throw it. It lands two feet in front of me, not even close to Alfred. This is why I prefer hockey. I hand the ball back to Alfred and go back to where I was. When he throws it again , the ball moves just as fast as the first time and hits me in the face.

"I said slower."  
"Okay!"

The same thing happens about five more times. On the last throw I don't get in the face, I get hit in the groin and fall to my knees before curling into a ball. I am never doing this again. The next time Alfred want to follow the "Big Brother Handbook", I'm hiding at the library because I might not be able to have kids anymore now.

* * *

_**Author's note:** So here's another one of the shorter chapters. Can anyone guess which episode I based this off of(it's pretty easy if you've seen it)? I hope you guys like the story so far. It took a awhile to write everything._


	10. Chapter 10

Crescel's POV

I walk downstairs and what do I see?  
My uncle sitting at the table, looking through my childhood photos, and crying.

"What are you doing?"

He jumps in his chair, and looks at me.

"I couldn't help it, you were so adorable."  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"You're going to leave in a few years! Why did you have to grow up?"

He starts crying more so I walk over and hug him.

"You'll still be my favorite uncle/father figure no matter what. I'm not leaving anytime soon so can you please stop crying?"

Instead of answering he crushes me in a bear hug and sobs into my shoulder. I just sit down next to him and pat his head until he lets go.

"Better?"

He nods and I hand him a tissue.

"Maybe we should get you a girlfriend..."

One of the photos catches my eye, and I pick it up. It's one of me and James shortly after we became friends, sort of. He looks like Matthew with sunglasses his hair tied back, and an expressionless face. He's always had an unfaltering pokerface.

"I remember this. I thought James had burned this picture though."  
"He did, I had already made a copy though just in case."  
"Of course you did. I'm keeping this."

I go back to my room and pin the picture on the wall.  
I still have no idea how we're friends (sort of). We have almost nothing in common in my opinion, except for an extreme hatred of poachers. In fact I have no idea how I've managed to have never pissed him off.

*flashback*

Everyone else is playing on the ice, and I'm alone in the snow sitting under the trees. It's been two years since I lost Kumajiro and my new friend, and it's been two years that we've lived in Canada. I don't have any friends, I never really did other than Kumajiro and that boy without a name. I'm ten and I don't even have any idea on how to make friends who won't leave me alone in the dark of silence. Now that I think about it, that nameless boy probably thought I was younger than him since I hadn't hit my growth spurt yet. Now I'm one of the tallest kids in class, but it's not like that's going to help me any.

Most of the kids are leaving now. One of the boys who were playing hockey get shoved down onto the ice by some of the older boys who laugh at him. He's my age I think. He stands up, picks up a hockey stick, then without warning bashes it into the skull of one of the kids who were laughing. I catch a glimpse of a curly-cue I haven't seen in two years before the older boys gang up and start beating him into the ice. I start running along the snow to them since I can't skate, but a boy with reddish-brown hair reaches them first and starts helping the boy getting beaten. By the time I reach them, the two had taken care of most of the bullies.

There aren't any grownups so I pick up a hockey puck and throw it at one of the dummies who just happened to be the ring leader. The puck hits him in the head and the wimp runs away crying because he's bleeding. Any his lackies that can get up follow him.

The two boys that were fighting the dummies are bruised and bleeding. Both have sunglasses for some odd reason, but the brunette has his on his head. The boy who look like no-name is staring in my direction. I can't tell if he's looking at me or not, but whatever he's looking at is receiving a glare I'm guessing.

Looks he wasn't my nameless friend after all. I start feeling that pain in my chest again, it happens whenever I think I see No-Name but it turns out to be someone else. The only way I can describe it is it feels like I'm crying inside and my lungs won't work. Uncle says it's loneliness and disappointment.  
Maybe if I rip my heart out I won't hurt inside anymore. I don't regret helping these guys though, even if I didn't do much.

"Are you guys okay?"

They don't answer me, just change out there shoes and walk away; like I'm not even here...  
Like how No-Name must feel everyday...

No one should have to feel like this. It's almost as bad as the silence, and I'm not letting anyone do that again...  
Memories start flooding in, ones I don't want to remember. I have to clear my head before I break down again, Uncle isn't here to help this time.  
I do the only thing I think of, as pathetic as it is, I run past the two crapheads into the woods, sink down behind a tree, hug myself, and cry.  
And cry.  
And cry.  
I need to find another way to deal with my problems that doesn't involve crying next to a tree.  
By the time I stop bawling my eyes out, the sun has gone down, and I have no clue how to get home. I hear footsteps coming my way. It's the kid who looks like No-Name. What is he doing here?

"Stop crying like a brat, and move or you can stay here all night with the wolves."

He says it like he doesn't care, so again, why is he here?  
But I get up anyway. I have to get home somehow.  
He starts walking away, and I follow him through the trees, into town, and down my street. How does he know where I live?  
He stops at the house next to mine.

"You don't need me to go next door, so get lost."

Before he can turn to leave I hug him.

"Thank you."  
"Get off before I break your arm."

I let go and smile at him.

"Never do that again," he growls.  
"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome."

He just scowls and walks up to the house. The other boy from earlier opens a window upstairs, sticks his head out to look down at the hug hater.

"Looks like James has a girlfriend~"  
"Shut up or I'm burning your bat."  
"Dad just took your match and lighter stash so good luck with that a**wipe! You're not burning Betty!"

I guess James and that other kid live next door. Who knew?  
I go over to my house, and my Uncle runs up behind me. He crushes me in a hug, carries me inside, then holds up a camera after closing the door.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Do me a favor next time you decide to disappear, warn me first so I don't start begging your mother's spirit for mercy because I lost her little girl."

I can't help but smile a bit at him. He can be a little dramatic sometimes.

"Okay, Uncle. I'll try to be more careful next time."  
"Good. I didn't lose my darling niece to frostbite, and I got a picture of her and her new friend. Today was an overall good day!"

*present time*

Somehow winding up James' friend(?) really helped me through some issues over the years. Though I'm not really sure how since he's a psychotic, fire-loving, anti-social mess of issues. But I guess my uncle was right, that was an overall good day.

Now if I could only remember where I put my chessboard.

* * *

_**Author's note**: There's some more from Crescel. If there's any confusion just let me know and I'll explain to the best of my ability. Thanks again for reading everyone!_


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew's POV

Once again I am reminded that school isn't my friend, or anyone else for that matter.

How?

We have a project.

"Alright class, for the next week you will be working with a partner to create a piece of art of your choice. Notice I said 'a' partner, not two, not four, just one. And when I say 'art' I expect it to be school appropriate, understood? I don't want a repeat of what happened last semester. I'm looking at you Mr. Bonnefoy."

My cousin Francis smiles innocently at Mr. Cruche'.

"I will not disappoint you."  
"I hope not or you'll be in detention until you graduate. Now the rest of you pick your partner, you have twenty minutes."

The class starts to leave desks and mill around the room, talking to each other or calling out to friends.

This wouldn't be a big deal if I was my brother, but I'm not; so to me this is like being forced to jump out a plane without a parachute with the assignment of not dying. How on earth do you expect me of all people to find a partner? There is a good reason why all the teachers I've had just started marking me present since second grade regardless of whether I was here or not.

"Are you okay? You look like someone just told you to jump out of a plane without a parachute and you'll fail if you die when you hit the ground."

I look up at the person who said that, and see Crescel standing next to me with a frown. Not only can she see me but she can read minds too. Either something is wrong with her or she's a figment of my imagination.

"Well since it doesn't seem like you're going to answer me anytime soon-"  
"I'm fine. There's just no way I'm going to find a partner..."  
"I was just about to say that I'd have to appoint myself as your partner, anyway. No one else has enough sense to remember you're here."

So that's it. She's doing this out of pity. Next thing I know she'll be trying to make everyone notice me then leave when she realizes that's an impossible task.  
She sighs and flicks me in the forehead then pulls a desk over.

"What was that for?"

She sits down, and pulls over her stuff then fixes me with a look. The same look Arthur gives Alfred when he does something stupid.

"Just a quick note: when you're having doubts about yourself or other people's motives, I can see it in those four blue eyes you have, and it makes me want to hug you and hit you at the same time. So don't do it because I will do both, and it will awkward for everyone. Think you can do that?"  
"I'll try..."

She is probably one of the weirdest girls I've ever met, but at least I have a partner now, even if it is out of p-

"Ow..."

Crescel just slapped me.  
I just sit there rubbing my cheek, she hits harder than I thought she would.

"Sorry, I warned you."

And now she's hugging me like I'm a teddy bear. It really isn't that awkward to me, but that's probably because no one has hugged me since I was eight. After two minutes, she lets go with an apologetic smile. For some reason I wish she hadn't let go. Maybe I needed a hug?

"I just got an idea for our project. Do you mind if I show you tomorrow? We can work on it after school if you like it, or we can do one of your ideas."  
"Ok-"  
"Hey dudes! I didn't know you were in this class!"  
"Hey,Alfred."  
"Hi, Alfred..."

Leave it to my brother to not realize we had a class together until second semester.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Hello again. I just wanted to make it clear that any negative views reflected in the story are not not personal views. In all honesty I think each of the Hetalia characters are awesome (and adorable) in their own ways. This was just to clear up any misconceptions. Though I have no clue why I even think it matters._


	12. Chapter 12

At lunch I go to the commons area, sit under the old oak tree like I always do, and eat a sandwich. The only good thing about being forgotten almost always is that I learned to take care of myself by the age of ten. That is probably the only reason I've lasted this long. I still have no idea how all this hasn't warped me into a serial killer or my psychotic cousins. Believe it or not, my cousin James used to be exactly like me down to the same "invisible" issue I have. But by the time he was nine, he couldn't take it anymore and almost killed a kid in his class for not remembering he was there. His brother Allen isn't much better.

"Do you always sit alone?"

Crescel interrupts my thoughts. I didn't even hear her walk over here. Guess I can add sneaking up on people to her list of talents, right under mind reading.

"Usually. I don't really have any friends to sit with, shouldn't you be with yours?"  
"They won't miss me, they're to busy arguing over whose cousin is worse. Apparently Arthur's might be transferring here so Arthur's parents can keep an eye on him. He's not exactly thrilled about it, and he's arguing with Francis, I think."  
"Oh..."

She sits down next to me and hands me a cookie from her pocket.

"So since I brought the subject of horrible cousins... what are your cousins like? Any psychopaths? I think I might know them, I lived next to a Canadian nutjob for a few years who has a cousin named Matthew Williams."

I visibly turn pale.  
She lived next to James. Now I know why she's being so nice to me, she probably wants to see if I'm like him, or kill me and burn my house down.  
She chuckles a little at my expression then pulls another cookie out of her pocket, and takes a bite out of it.

"Y-you know James?"  
"Yeah, we lived next door to each other for about eight years. We're actually friends, sort of, but if I had known you would freak out I wouldn't have said anything. Just relax will ya? Eat the pocket cookie, it's good."

So that's what I do, eat a cookie given to me by a strange girl who is friends with an insane version of myself. When I finish eating she continues talking.

"I was only asking about your cousins to see how much you knew about them, since Alfred they're transferring here from Canada around the same time Arthur's cousin, Oliver, might be."

If I was still eating a cookie, I'd be choking on it right now. Normally that kind of news wouldn't affect me, just more people who don't realize I exist. But if James is coming, I might as well have a sign on my head that says "reserved for James' hockey stick. Since he used to have the same problem I did, James can easily see and remember me just like he can everyone else. Which means there's a chance he might kill me for whatever reason.

"What did I just say about relaxing? James won't mess with you unless you piss him off or get in his way; the other two wackjobs won't even notice you're here. Now calm down before I start slapping you for panicking mentally."

Again she reads minds.

"And no I can't read minds, but I can read you like a book. I've had years of practice with a guy who almost always has a straight face, you on the other hand express everything."

I Guess I was wrong about her motives again. Why is she being so nice? Everyone else leaves me in the dust forgotten.

So why won't she?


	13. Chapter 13

I think I'm going insane.

For the past twenty minutes I've been sitting on my bedroom floor, having a stare-off with Kumajiro, all because I swear I saw him crawling towards me when I woke up from a nap. There is seriously something wrong with this bear.

"Dude! Come on in."

Alfred's voice shakes the whole house from downstairs, and knocks a book off of my shelf. One of his laughs knocks over the hockey stick that was propped up against the wall and it hits me in head. I guess Alfred has a friend over, but why is his voice so much louder than usual? It would be nice if I don't have to clean my room every five minutes today.  
I lean my hockey stick back against the wall where it was. When I look back to where Kumajiro was, he's gone. One of these days I'm going to find out how he does that.  
Kumajiro is nowhere in sight and I've already done my homework, so I might as well see if Mom left a note on the fridge about our cousins yet. She usually does whenever they're about to drop by, but since they're probably moving here there should at least be a warning about Allen and James with their new address and the day they'll arrive.  
I go downstairs to the kitchen and see Crescel slicing a cheesecake. Did Alfred invite her over?  
She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Matthew. Your brother made me come over when he found that I've never seen Captain America. Apparently not seeing every Marvel or DC movie ever made is forbidden in Alfred Land. He wouldn't even give me a say in the matter."  
"That does sound like something he would do, but why do you have a cheesecake?"

She holds out a plate to me with a slice on it.

"I'll tell you after you taste it. I need a second opinion from someone who knows their maple."

Just because I'm Canadian doesn't mean that I "know my maple." Granted I do, but you shouldn't assume things like that.

"Relax Canadian boy, stereotypes have nothing to do with this. I just figured you'd know because you smell like the stuff. I caught a whiff (that's not a little weird at all) during the hug in class."

Wait.  
I smell like maple syrup? That might be why the neighbor's dog likes to follow me to the library.  
Weird.

POV Change

He looks surprised by the maple syrup thing. How does someone naturally smell like that? I thought James was weird because all his stuff smells like smoke, blood, and pine trees with a hint of pancakes, but James is a wackjob. Matthew is as nice and as sane it gets so I have absolutely no explanation as to why he smells like an IHOP.

"You can eat it on your own or I can feed you like you're a two-year-old, your choice."

That snaps him out of whatever daze he's in, and he takes a bite. His grow wide like a shocked kid who was just told that he could have a puppy. I sort of want to hide the cheesecake now, because it looks like he might start cuddling it.

"Looks like I make awesome cheesecake. You can have the rest if you want."

His face lights up like a Christmas tree, and the entire cake is gone faster than Alfred's lunch on burger day at the cafeteria. I have never seen a pastry make someone that happy. He frowns a bit when he realizes that he's eaten all of it so quickly.

"So why did you make this?"  
"I need something to keep James from breaking my legs if I annoy him tomorrow, and I needed someone to be my guinea pig."

Normal POV

Just great.  
My cookoo cousins are showing up tomorrow. Before I can ask what time they're showing up, Alfred runs in and literally drags her out of the room yelling "Dude the movie is starting!"Why is everyone in my family either annoying or insane?

* * *

_**Author's note:** I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit weird. My friend told it was a little strange because for some reason he kept picturing Canada hugging a cheesecake. Again any comments are welcome, because I'm curious as to what your opinions of the story and characters are._


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a quick note: I'm not sure if this should have some type of warning or not, but there will be violence, mental breaks, and possibly terrible writing. You can scroll down near the end if you just want something to do with the plot, I think. Sorry.** (**Also I have nothing against Canadians, or anyone really. I can't even find the will to stay angry at anyone or anything for more than a few seconds at most.**)

* * *

POV Change

For some reason I'm small again. I walk to the top of the snow pile, turn around, wave to my new friend and Kumajiro, then continue on my way. The smile leaves my face, and I feel the dread weighing me down more and more with every step. Mommy doesn't like it when I leave the house without telling her. She hasn't been the same since Daddy died. She cries and screams when she doesn't know where I am.

"Crescel?!"

When I reach the yard Mommy runs over and hugs me. I can't breathe and my chest feels like it's going to burst. Why is she hurting me? I manage to squeak that and she somehow hears me over her screaming "WHY DO YOU HURT YOUR MOTHER?!" She immediately lets go, and I think she grabs my arm, dragging me towards the house. I can't tell because my head is still spinning and I see black dots everywhere from the sudden rush of air into my lungs. When my head, and eyes are back to normal, Mommy is shaking and yelling at me.

"Where were you?! Do you have any idea what you put me through?!"  
"I-i was j-just playing outside...I m-made a friend."

She stops screaming and something passes through her eyes.

"A friend?... Who said you could make friends? 'Friend' is just an evil word for people who want to steal you away from me!"  
"No one is going to steal m-"  
"LIAR!"

I fall over and the side of my face hurts. Mommy stands over me, I stare at her with wide eyes. Why is she doing this?

"Don't you dare think you can leave me like your father!"

She kicks me in the chest, and I hear something crack. I try to scream, but I can't. The pain gets worse, and I taste something warm and metallic in my throat.

"I won't let you!"

The floor feels cold, and then I can't feel it at all. I see Mommy reaching for me and then I see nothing.

I hear crying and bolt awake to the sight of my uncle standing next to my bed. He sits down next me with concern in is eyes, and holds me to his chest like I'm a little kid.

"It's alright, Crescel. It was just a dream, nothing more. That monster can't hurt you."  
I don't think anyone ever told him what my mom did, he just knows that someone hurt me when I was eight. I guess he thought that Matthew did it since I happened to meet him on the same day.

"I know...but who was crying?"

Uncle hugs me tighter.

"Just you, but if you keep it up, it might be me."

I feel a smile creep up. At least he didn't actually start crying.

"I'm fine Uncle Abel. No one needs anymore water works."  
"Why not? Your delinquent friend might think something is wrong with me if I didn't cry."

I hold in a groan. Even when I wake up crying he's a dork. He hugs me for a few more minutes then lets go and kisses my forehead.

"Lucky for you I just finished breakfast. You might want to hurry though, our guest is eating it all."

Looks like I'm going hungry. That damn Canadian is always pilfering my pancakes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Puck Head get your filthy mitts off my pancakes."

James pauses for seconds, pretending like he gives a damn, then continues eating all the pancakes like the a**hole he is.

"They're not yours if I'm eating them."

Yes, they are.  
I suppress a groan. He's always doing this, why can't he make his own pancakes? Sometimes I think he does this when he's bored to see if I'll try sending him to the hospital for touching my food.

"Are you at least showing up to school today or are you going to burn down someone's house?"

He finishes off his thirtieth pancake. I still have no clue where he puts all that, he's a bottomless pit.

"I'm waiting on you. Move it."  
"Of course."

I run upstairs, change my clothes, grab my messenger bag, and the cane by my door at the last second. I run down the stairs two at a time almost tripping, then out the door since James took off without me (with his hockey stick that he takes everywhere). I finally catch up to him and nobody says anything for about ten minutes. He doesn't talk much, usually it's just to boss me around or threaten someone. That actually seems to scare people more than they already were since he's usually quiet. Most people can't tell what he's thinking either, I've known the guy for six years and I have trouble with it sometimes.  
About halfway to school he finally says something.

"Is your leg bothering you or do plan on kicking s***head's ass?"

He's asking why I have a cane.  
A few years ago I got into an accident that pretty much shattered my right leg. I usually don't carry around my cane unless I start limping or I have a feeling that I might need to knock out Allen/break his bones because he doesn't seem to learn. I hang out with a psychotic fire starter, the delinquency is going to rub off.

"Both I guess. It depends on whether or not he can behave himself, but the idea of that itself is laughable. I still don't see why he won't leave me alone."

I catch him twitch out of the corner of my eye. That usually means he's pissed off about something. I have a feeling that Allen might get beat to a pulp later for some reason. Oh well, sucks for him.

By this time the school is in sight, and I can't help but wonder how many idiots are going to say something about James wearing a Canadian mountain ranger uniform (minus the hat). I don't know why he does it, but I know better than to ask. It might have something to do with the fact he hunts poachers. And I mean that literally. Don't ask me how he hasn't been caught yet.  
My thought are interrupted by a certain dumbass with sunglasses on his head, and a smug smirk.

"Hey, Dollface. How ya been?"  
"Perfectly fine until you showed up. How many bimbos have you slept with while I was gone?"  
"Why? You jealous?"

I just walk past him.

"No, I just wanted to know how many girls I need to call about getting tested."

This pisses him off a bit, but all he does is tighten his grip on his nail-covered baseball bat (yeah, sure guys, let's carry around suspicious looking sports equipment, that's not conspicuous at all). He knows better than to try attacking me first thing in the morning. That's the one thing he learned during the time he's known me.

"And you better not think about bringing that bat to class, ALLY."

He grits his teeth.

"It's Al."

A smile creeps up on my face. It's just like old times.

I head towards the school doors with James in tow. That's how it usually is. He follows me around like a shadow since I'm the only one who won't piss him off every five minutes, that and the fact that idiots tend to flock to me for some reason so he has some skulls to smash later. It's how this weird friendship works.

I go to the lockers and see Matthew getting his books. He looks so lonely, all I want to do now is hit everyone for ignoring him.  
Those A**HOLES.  
One of these days either Matthew is going to snap and start a bloodbath or I am.  
Just as I'm thinking this some airhead cheerleaders come walking down the hall, side by side, and knock the poor guy into the lockers making him drop his books. They don't even notice. Matthew mumbles "sorry", and picks up his things. The guy was just shoved into the lockers, completely ignored, and he's the one apologizing?!  
I start seeing red. Those b*****s are going to die. I feel myself sliding my hand below the handle of my cane, waiting for them to get close enough so I can break those pretty little faces. They finally get into swinging range, but just before I can ruin some nosejobs, James grabs my arm. I guess that means I should wait until there aren't any witnesses. Easier said than done when every fiber of my being is screaming to hit them. So I settle for telling one of them that there's a spider in her hair, then tripping the one next to her. I continue on to my locker while the airheads run out the hall screaming about a spider.  
Idiots.  
I'll blow off more steam later. I reach my locker, which is right next to Matthew's, and he still hasn't left yet. He looks even lonelier than a few minutes ago. That's what does me in, and I hug him.  
Could you really blame me? He needs it, and he looks strangely adorable like that. It makes him look like an abandoned puppy. That either means that I'm just weird, or that he needs to realize that he has a friend.

I'm gonna say both.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**I apologize if you are a cheerleader and you are offended. I know cheerleaders aren't really like that unless they're in movies or a book (usually)._


	16. Chapter 16

Matthew's POV

I did not expect this. I was just shoved into my locker by a bunch of cheerleaders, and the next thing I know, Crescel is hugging me. She's trembling slightly.

"Good m-morning?"

Ugh. I'm stuttering again. Why do I do that?

"Morning Matthew~"

She sings that a bit. She sounds happy, but it feels forced. She's upset. I return the hug if only to calm her down some.

"You know I'm your friend, right? Stop walking around looking like a kicked puppy, it just makes me want to hit everyone who forgets you, then be depressed."

What brought this up? Sure I was feeling slightly worse than usual, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Normally no one notices. But I really don't mind the hugging, it's a nice feeling to have someone who seems to care.  
But then I become aware of a sensation I'm not familiar with: being on the receiving end of a glare.

"You're not going to start crying like a b***** are you", asks a voice that sounds like a deeper, gravelly version of mine.

I look in the direction of said voice; my blood turns to ice in my veins and I feel my heart stop. It's James.  
Crescel lets go of me and turns to him.

"I don't see fire raining from the sky, so the answer to that question would be a 'no'. Now hand over the lethal sport equipment, I'll put it in my locker."

She snatches it from him and stuffs it in her locker somehow, along with a cane oddly enough. But even with his shades on, I can tell James is the one glaring at me. Crescel glances over her shoulder, and sees me petrified. She gives me a reassuring smile, and pokes my cheek.

"Don't just stand there staring, it's rude. Go on and say hi. He won't bite."

If he doesn't bite then he'll beat my head in with a desk. When I don't respond immediately, Crescel flicks my forehead lightly.

"Go on."

When I do open my mouth, my voice is barely louder than a whisper.

"H-h-hi J-james."

For the love of maple, why do I keep stuttering?! I haven't done that since I was nine!  
James doesn't say a word. He just walks the other way towards the classrooms as if I never said anything. I don't know if should be relieved or bummed out that he ignored me.  
Crescel mutters something under breath that doesn't sound pleasant. Then before I can blink, the bell rings and the hall is swamped with people, most of which bump into me. For some reason Crescel tenses up when she sees that, and starts trembling again. She grabs my hand and stomps through the hall with a look that could kill. I guess everyone else could tell she was pissed off because they immediately cleared a path. How she did that I will never know, she doesn't seem like someone you would be afraid of. But then again she is friends with James, so you never know.  
Throughout the next three classes, Crescel goes out of her way to be nice to me. I have no idea why. Maybe it has something to do with what she said earlier. But why would she want to be my friend? I'm quiet. I'm too shy to speak up normally. My self-esteem shriveled up and died from neglect long ago. And the most interesting thing about me is that most people can't remember me for more than three seconds.  
I don't see the appeal.  
Getting my hopes up always ends badly for me. But the possibility that someone wants to be my friend still sheds a speck of light into the black abyss that was my ability to feel joy. For some reason I can't accept that something like that is too good to be true.  
Now that I think about it, the more Crescel is nice to me, the more familiar she seems. She always gets this look in her eyes that I know I've seen before.

"M-tt-e-"

"Hello? Matthew? Snap out of it."  
"Huh?"

Crescel waves a hand in front of my face.

"Are you there? You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes."

I feel my face immediately heat up. Why didn't I notice I was staring at her?

"I-i', s-so sorry! I was s-spaced out a-and I d-didn't-"

She chuckles at my stuttering and red face. That's definitely familiar.

"Relax. That sort of thing happens to everyone (she means spacing out). Just don't drool on the desk, okay?"


	17. Chapter 17

"You coming or what, Matthew?"  
"Aren't you going to wait for J-james?"

Crescel sighs and shakes her head then puts her around my shoulder, leading me down the street away from school . She's leaning on her cane a bit.

"I never wait on James. If he wants to hang out, he just shows up. But since there is nary a trace of the sunshine that he is, he's busy with something else."

That's a relief. Looks like I won't be kicking the bucket any time soon. I didn't have a good feeling about the way he was glaring at me earlier.  
Crescel chuckles a bit at something.

"I don't get why you're so scared of him. He glares at everyone who comes within ten feet of me, mostly guys. It just has to do with something that happened a little while after I met him. James won't mess with unless you interrupt his hockey related activities, touch his food, or try to mess with me. He like my guard dog in a sense, just don't EVER tell him I said that. I actually like breathing and I want to keep it that way."

I just numbly nod my head. I need to write this down this stuff down. For now I just need to focus on where I'm going so I know how to get home. Since I'm going over to Crescel's house to work on our art project that would be a good idea, because I don't want to be stuck there over night. I don't have a problem with Crescel, I just don't want to be a burden. Not to mention that it would be really awkward for me.  
We turn down another street, and stop at the tenth house on the right. A middle-aged woman next door calls over from where she's watering a rose bush

"Crescel dear! Are you alright?"

I feel the her arm over my shoulder tense, I guess she doesn't like her neighbor.

"I'm fine Mrs. Crout, just having a friend over from school to work on a project."  
"How nice! Remember anytime you want to come over and talk,( feel free."  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Crout."

With that Crescel opens the door and walks inside. I think her neighbor was debating on whether or not she should call the police for some reason. I close the door behind me and almost immediately a guy with shaggy silver hair tackles (hugs) Crescel while gushing about how much he missed her.

"Hello to you too , Uncle Abel. Now if you would stop acting like you haven't seen me in weeks, I do have a friend over that you haven't met."

He releases her and stares down. I have a feeling this is the same look that James was giving me earlier. I'm a bit surprised that he knows I'm here, but I kind of wish he didn't a little bit. Now I'm uncomfortable because I don't have a clue as to what to do. Just as I'm about to say something, he drops the glare and smiles politely.

"So I finally get to meet Matthew Williams. You weren't exaggerating when you said James was his evil twin. For a moment I thought I was in an alternate reality where my darling niece wasn't friends with a psychotic Canadian."

With that Crescel covers my ear like I'm a child even though I can still hear them.

"There is nothing wrong with psychopaths as long as you're on their good side and you can kick their asses with some dirty tricks if all else fails. Besides I'm not permitting any rude behavior from you, understood? There's no way Matthew would ever do something that would warrant that, so don't even try."  
"I thought I was the adult here... Oh well. Just keep the door open."

Crescel takes her hands off my ears then walks past her Uncle to a staircase and waves me over. I follow quietly all the way up the stairs to what I'm guessing is her bedroom.

"Take a seat anywhere. I already drew it."

She sorts through papers on her desk.

"If you already did the project then why did you make me come to your house?"  
"It's you work too technically, so I wanted your opinion on whether or not it's fine as it is. And maybe I wanted you to come over because i made an extra cheesecake, the same kind you seem to love so much..."

I feel myself perk up at the mention of cheesecake. If I can get one of those I'll do whatever she wants.  
She holds up a poster board with a drawing of a mother polar bear and two cubs, but the background is all of the world's flags.

"I don't have a problem with it. You draw really well."  
Thanks. I'm not sure what grade we'll get though."

She puts it back on her desk then walks to the door. She looks at me expectantly.

"You want that cheesecake right? You have to go to the kitchen to get it."

That gets me on my feet immediately, and on my way down the stairs I trip. I wind up at the bottom of the stairs, sprawled out on my back.

"Ow..."

Now everything hurts. Maybe next time I should not fall down the stairs.  
Crescel crouches down next to me.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes are wide and sad. My heart stops in my chest. Why do I feel like this is something that has happened before?

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

My voice is quieter than usual.  
She helps me stand up then starts checking me for injuries. She actually genuinely cares. After she's sure I don't have anything but a few bruises, she herds me to the kitchen table. She disappears then comes back with the cheesecake made by angels.  
I stay over a few hours after that. Crescel's uncle doesn't seem to like me, I've noticed.  
When I manage to find my way home, I go my room, and notice something is different. Kumajiro is sitting on the floor next to the drawing I found in my locker a few weeks ago. I frown and pick it up. How did that end up on the floor?  
Then my heart stops again.  
The Kumajiro in the picture was drawn the exact same way as the polar bear cubs in our art project that Crescel drew.  
My mind goes back to when I fell down the stairs then to that day eight years ago.

It can't be her can it?

* * *

_**Author's Note:** That's about as much as an intentional cliff-hanger that I will put, so I apologize for that and anything that seems out of character for, well, the characters. Again if you have anything you want to say just leave a comment/review. I want to know what people actually think of the story and I welcome all opinions, positive or negative. And lastly, thanks for reading this far, it means a lot to me._


	18. Chapter 18

I'm standing by the tree, hugging Kumajiro to my small chest, all alone. My body is small and I feel the same hurt I felt that day I stood here waiting. I still have no clue how that one girl caused me more emotional agony than all the other times I've been wronged combined.  
I turn to go, but then I hear the crunch of snow under someone's feet. Crescel's voice rings out softly in the silence. What is she doing here?

"Matthew? I hope you aren't leaving all alone."

I feel arms wrap around me and pick me up. She hugs me, my back to her chest. Her body heat seeps through my coat, warming me. It's like my mother is hugging me almost, the sensation is slightly different, though. Crescel gives me a quick squeeze, and pecks me on the cheek before setting me down. She sees my face and chuckles.

"Are you going to blush every time I do that?"

I didn't even realize I was. Hearing that I feel my face get hot, and the blush gets worse. Crescel stoops down and hugs me again. This time it hurts to breathe. I'm guessing she noticed this because she lets go of me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, you're just such an adorable kid."

Well okay? I guess that's a good thing, but I have no idea how to respond to that.

"Look, if you're not sure just use Kumajiro."

She disappears after saying that. I feel like what she said was important.  
But how the heck am I supposed to figure out what she meant when she didn't explain anything?!

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry this is such a short chapter. I know not many people really like this story as much as I do, but thank you for actually bothering to read this far. At least someone else actually likes this even the slightest bit._


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up the next morning, and the first thing I notice is that I don't see a white blurry polar bear. I put my glasses on and go through my usual morning routine. When I pick up my backpack it feels slightly heavier than usual, I don't get a chance to investigate because I see the time. I'm three hours late for school! Why didn't my alarm go off?!  
I bolt down the stairs (falling on my face in the process), out the door, and all the way to school. I arrive just in time for third period, and collapse into my seat. I don't think I've ever run that far, that fast, in my life. Maybe I should get a car.

After I stop breathing like I have the lung capacity of of squirrel, I realize I'm in art class. The project isn't due until Friday which is two days from now so I basically have a free period since the project is finished.  
I just lay my head down on the desk, blocking out the classroom chatter, then I feel someone poking me. I pick my head up, and see Crescel with her desk next to mine, frowning.

"Where were you? I thought you someone mugged you. James had to literally drag me down the hall so I wouldn't go on a man hunt."

For some reason I have the feeling she isn't exaggerating. I've already accepted she has some genuine concern foe well-being, but I didn't think she would go that far.  
Then I remember there's a good chance that she's the same girl from eight years ago. My heart stops, my mouth refuses to work, and I mentally slap myself. Why does this happen every time I think about that? Even if it is her, I have no way to prove it for sure. That dream was not very clear.  
How the heck would I know what "use Kumajiro" means? How would anyone know what that meant?  
Crescel rewards my silence with a flick to the forehead and a small glare.

"Matthew Williams, if you don't answer me I am going to pull your curly-cue, and eat your beloved cheesecake right in front of you. You'd be surprised what weird things I've learned about strange curls."_*****_

There are no words to describe my horror. Not only is she serious, but she know what happens with the curl.

"I-i just o-overslept."

Her expression softens.

"Is that all? If that was it why didn't you say so? You looked at me like I was a ghost."  
"I was just s-surprised."  
"Eh heh. Sorry about that. I'm not much of a morning person so I tend to be on everyone's case or really easy to tick off."

I will have to remember that the next time my alarm clock flakes on me.  
Before I can say anything in response Crescel leans her head on my shoulder and falls asleep, which only serves to make me feel awkward. She is definitely the strangest girl I've ever met. Now I don't want to move in case she wakes up and tries to bite my head off. On the bright side now I have time to think about how I'm supposed to use a stuffed animal, that may or may not be possessed, to figure out if my only friend is the same one I had for five minutes before she disappeared. That's like being told to use "the force".

How the hell am I supposed to do that?!

* * *

***She's actually just bluffing. James threatened to chop off her hand and feed it to wolves when she tried to touch while he was napping on her couch a few years back. She only used it as a threat against Matthew because she wanted to see if there was something strange about the curl other the obvious. Possibly for blackmail/framing purposes against the psychotic duo of James and Allen.** **Though the incident with James on the couch will not be further mentioned in this story. Sorry.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, Matthew!"

Crecel's voice interrupt my thought as I eat my lunch. She runs over to me and plops down on the grass. I still haven't figured out that dream yet. But now that I think about it, there was a dream before that telling me to bring Kumajiro to the tree because he was bored or something. Maybe I shouldn't put so much faith in the world of my subconscious.

"Hello, Matthew?"  
"Sorry... what were you saying?  
"I said that I forgot to give you the notes from history that you missed this morning. You were off in la la land again, are you okay? This has been happening a lot lately."

Was it really that noticeable to her? I didn't think that I was spacing out that often.

"I'm fine...what about James? I thought you would be hanging out with him."

She gives me a look you would give a child during a scolding.

"He went around all his classes this morning to get all the notes and assignments then ditched with his brother. Don't change the subject."  
"It's nothing... I'm just trying to figure something out."  
"Well if you ever need help you better ask me, okay? After all that's what friends are for."

With that she gives me a reassuring smile, hugs me, then hands me a plastic food container when she lets go.

"I thought you might want that. I snagged you a piece from one I made after you left my house."

The moment she says that practically I rip open the container to be rewarded with cheesecake. I could die happy right now if it weren't for the fact that I have so many unresolved problems at the moment. If only this cheesecake was magic.  
Crescel chuckles at my expression though I'm not sure what it is. She hugs me again when I finish the cheesecake.

"If that piece of cake makes you that happy, I'll bring you a piece tomorrow. 'kay, Matthew?"

I feel smile on my face, and I hug her tightly on impulse. No one has been this nice to me in so long. I feel like I should do something for her in return. But I should probably figure out this bear riddle first.  
Crescel just hugs me back and pats my back.

"Is hugging going to become a thing? Because if it is, I might have to talk to James so he doesn't feed you to Kuma."

I immediately let go.

"K-kuma?"

He's going to feed me to a stuffed animal? Wait. Does that mean she's...

"Yeah...Kuma is James' pet polar bear. Don't ask me how he got a hold of one or how he's kept a secret from the feds because I have no clue. As far as I know he found Kuma as cub. I think poachers were involved."

Well there is a tiny bright side to that. I now know that James might have a tiny soft spot. Maybe if I make myself look pitiful enough, I'll live longer. On the downside, there's another piece of information that I've been saying from the start.

"My cousin is insane."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sadly there are only about three more chapters to this fanfiction. Sorry if you wanted this to be longer. I should be able to post the rest tomorrow. If you're willing, I would really like to know what you think, please leave a commment or whatever you prefer._


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING: I'm pretty sure this might call for a trigger warning of some sort. I'm not sure. You be the judge of that.**

* * *

POV Change

One thing I've noticed over the years is that everyone I hang out with is weird in some way that I don't understand no matter what point of view I look at it from. But then again everyone is strange somehow.

That doesn't mean I'll ever understand why James will wrestle with his polar bear though. Which is what he's doing right now. A normal person might freak out and try to stop them; but the (first)last time I did that I had to explain to my uncle why I had a claw mark on my arm while he was stitching me up and wrapping bandages so I wouldn't bleed too much. You have no idea what I had to go through so he wouldn't take me to the hospital.  
So I just watch from the safety of the stairs. Al is somewhere in town playing baseball, thankfully, so I don't have to put up with him at the moment. Hopefully Allen's team doesn't lose or somebody is going to the hospital, possibly the morgue.

I get bored after a few minutes so I lean back on the stairs and stare at the ceiling. If anyone needs to be stitched up then they'll call or throw something. It's just like old times. I can remember things pretty well unless it involves where I put things usually. I'll find myself thinking about the past without realizing it sometimes. Every time I do, my uncle says that he's the one who is supposed to be acting old.  
I close my eyes, and instead of dreams, a memory claws to the front of my mind.

*flashback*

I don't like school, but uncle Abel made go anyway. I haven't seen No-Name's look-a-like, James(?), since he helped me get home a few days ago. So like always I'm alone. I don't even have Kumajiro any more...or No-Name...it's really lonely. But Uncle Abel gave me a stuffed wolf, I take it to school with me to help calm me down. The dummies like to make fun off me for that, and the fact that I have no friends. And the idiot I threw the hockey puck at a few days ago has started throwing snowballs at me with rocks in them; his goons help and keep watch for teachers. No one stops them. They just look the other way no matter how much I bleed. If Uncle asks what happened, I just tell him that I was clumsy and it's not worth worrying over. Eventually they'll lose interest since I never cry no matter how much I want to.  
They let the class out for recess, but I wait until I'm sure everyone else is outside before leaving the classroom. I go to the tree at the edge of the playground, and hide there. They never bother me when I hide here. I sit against the tree curled into a ball, hugging my wolf to my chest. I try to imagine that I'm at home playing chess with Uncle Abel, and winning because he's letting me; or that Kumajiro and No-Name are here with me. Any place but here would be fine ass long as it isn't a basement or closet. But then a snow covered rock hits me in the head and I feel warm blood run down my neck.

I hate them.

Every time they hurt me I remember everything Mommy did to me like it's happening again. It makes me want to scream and cry for her to stop hurting me. Instead I hug the wolf tighter, and curl into a tighter ball. I have to hold my breath to stop myself form crying and letting out the whimper trapped in my throat.

I hate them.

The idiot and his goons form a circle around me.

"Oh, look! Creepy Craps**t was trying to hide from us!"

One of them kicks me in the side causing me to sprawl out face first into the snow. I try to pick myself up, but the idiot stomps on my ribs. I stay on my stomach, blood wells up in my throat, and it feels like there's a knife in my lungs as I try to breathe. I hug the wolf tighter even though it makes me hurt more.

"My dad said your whore mom was crazy, maybe that's why you're such a freak. You never talk, you never scream, you never cry! It creeps me out and I hate it. Why can't you just die like your whore mom?!"

They all start kicking me. I feel bones break and crack. I want to scream, but I can barely breathe. They laugh at me. They scream at me to die, that I'm a freak, that I was never meant to be born. All I ever did was throw a hockey puck to help someone, and now these idiots want to kill me.

I hate them.

Mommy screams at me in my head. All I want is for it to stop, before I die or kill someone like Mommy tried to do. And then it stops. I try to pick up my head to see why, but my eyes get blurry. The last thing I remember seeing is a glimpse of a familiar curly-cue and two pairs of sunglasses before everything goes black.

I hear beeping to my left. Why does the room smell funny? When I open my eyes, everything is a blurry mess and my head hurts. My eyes clear up and I see I'm in a hospital bed. Uncle says something next to me that I don't hear because suddenly I'm sleepy, and close my eyes.  
Two weeks later they let me go home. Apparently I had something called a "coma" for seven months, but it was five months afterwards until I was finally able t o catch up on school work, and run again, let alone walk properly like before. The only good thing is that I'm slightly more athletic than before because I had to exercise so much. According to the doctor, it's a miracle that I lived. He also said that for some reason I heal slightly faster than normal people, guess that means I'm special.

For some reason during that entire year no one has seen my wolf, so I'm a little upset. I've been having more nightmares lately because I don't have anything to comfort me. Uncle Abel has been getting more worried about me, I don't like making him upset. That's the reason I'm outside looking for someone who might know what happened to my wolf. It's warmer than usual for this time of year so eventually I end up at a baseball game some local kids are playing in the empty corner of the park. Some bikes are piled against a fence behind the home plate, and I have the urge to break something. Tied the handle bars of one of the bikes is the burned, and bloodstained head of my wolf, put there like some kind of trophy. I tear my eyes away from the crime against all stuffed animals, and look at who's playing. I recognize James' brother running to home plate, the rest are nameless kids from school or people I don't know. But then one kid on the sidelines starts arguing with the kid serving as the umpire, he didn't want James' brother's run to count. Something about cheating or some crap. The idiot complaining is the same one that I hit with a hockey puck. Now I don't have to ask who killed my wolf anymore.

Making me bleed and almost killing me wasn't enough?

Something me snaps, and the next thing I know I'm picking up a random bat off the ground, walking towards the idiot, and swinging the bat at his head. The entire game stops like someone hit pause on a movie, and everyone looks at me like I'm some ghost that has come to kill them all. Everyone except James' brother, that is. But I just ignore them and the idiot again. He starts crying immediately like a baby, it's pathetic. I just keep hitting him again and again. I know why I hate them so much, besides the fact they almost killed me. Without their group, they're nothing, they're just sniveling worms with cruel minds. I finally stop when he starts calling for his mom to help him. He tries crawling away, but I push him back down with my foot; not hard enough to snap any bones though. I'm not a monster, if I wanted to I probably could have snapped his neck with that bat. He lays in the dirt, blubbering and bloody.

"Leave me alone! It's not *sob* my fault you died!"  
"I'm not dead, idiot. But you will be if you so much as look at me, got it?"

He whimpers in response.

"And before I forget, the next time you want to start a riot because you're a sore loser, don't."

That's when I notice that everyone else bolted. Oh well. I walk over the pile of snow that was made when they cleared it out of the field, and use it to get the blood off the bat. I figure I might as well clean it since it isn't mine. I smile to my self a little bit, it felt good to finally get that out of my system. I still need something to keep me from waking up screaming in the middle of the night though.  
I turn around and return the bat where I found it, and wrap it in my coat. If I run really fast I should be able to make it home before I get too cold.  
When I finally reach my front door I hear James' brother yelling.

"James, I'm stealing your girlfriend!"

I wonder who he's talking about because James seems too grumpy like someone.

*end flashback*

I feel myself roll over on the stairs into something warm, and someone picks me up. A few minutes later I'm put down on something comfy and I fall into a deep sleep. I'm too tired to care where I am or who moved me, but if I'm in Allen's room I'm kicking his ass.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry for all that mess. Only two more chapters to go and this will be finished.**_


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, Matthew!"

Crecel's voice interrupt my thought as I eat my lunch. She runs over to me and plops down on the grass. I still haven't figured out that dream yet. But now that I think about it, there was a dream before that telling me to bring Kumajiro to the tree because he was bored or something. Maybe I shouldn't put so much faith in the world of my subconscious.

"Hello, Matthew?"  
"Sorry... what were you saying?  
"I said that I forgot to give you the notes from history that you missed this morning. You were off in la la land again, are you okay? This has been happening a lot lately."

Was it really that noticeable to her? I didn't think that I was spacing out that often.

"I'm fine...what about James? I thought you would be hanging out with him."

She gives me a look you would give a child during a scolding.

"He went around all his classes this morning to get all the notes and assignments then ditched with his brother. Don't change the subject."  
"It's nothing... I'm just trying to figure something out."  
"Well if you ever need help you better ask me, okay? After all that's what friends are for."

With that she gives me a reassuring smile, hugs me, then hands me a plastic food container when she lets go.

"I thought you might want that. I snagged you a piece from one I made after you left my house."

The moment she says that practically I rip open the container to be rewarded with cheesecake. I could die happy right now if it weren't for the fact that I have so many unresolved problems at the moment. If only this cheesecake was magic.  
Crescel chuckles at my expression though I'm not sure what it is. She hugs me again when I finish the cheesecake.

"If that piece of cake makes you that happy, I'll bring you a piece tomorrow. 'kay, Matthew?"

I feel smile on my face, and I hug her tightly on impulse. No one has been this nice to me in so long. I feel like I should do something for her in return. But I should probably figure out this bear riddle first.  
Crescel just hugs me back and pats my back.

"Is hugging going to become a thing? Because if it is, I might have to talk to James so he doesn't feed you to Kuma."

I immediately let go.

"K-kuma?"

He's going to feed me to a stuffed animal? Wait. Does that mean she's...

"Yeah...Kuma is James' pet polar bear. Don't ask me how he got a hold of one or how he's kept a secret from the feds because I have no clue. As far as I know he found Kuma as cub. I think poachers were involved."

Well there is a tiny bright side to that. I now know that James might have a tiny soft spot. Maybe if I make myself look pitiful enough, I'll live longer. On the downside, there's another piece of information that I've been saying from the start.

"My cousin is insane."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sadly there are only about three more chapters to this fanfiction. Sorry if you wanted this to be longer. I should be able to post the rest tomorrow. If you're willing, I would really like to know what you think, please leave a commment or whatever you prefer._


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

* * *

Normal POV

"Matthew~ wake up. It's past ten o'clock already."

Before I can comprehend what she said I feel someone poking my cheek, then I hear a soft voice.

"Daddy?"

I open my eyes, put on my glasses, and Madeline looking at me. Eric is poking my cheek.

"Good morning."

Eric stops poking my cheek and picks up Kumajiro who just crawled into the room.  
Eric and Madeline are twins. Crescel's dad was blonde so they ended up with blonde hair too. Somehow they both take after me though, but I couldn't care less. I love them more than anything else in the world. So far neither of them have had the same invisible problem I do, and I hope it stays that way.

"They refused to go to school without hugging you first, but you wouldn't wake up so they got a day off just once. You were so out of it that I even managed to change the sheets without waking you."

My face turns bright red and Crescel kisses my cheek. Madeline and Eric look concerned.

"Why is Daddy all red, is he sick?"  
"How do we make him better, Momma?"

The next thing I know everyone is hugging me. I don't mind though, I just wish Crescel wouldn't do that the moment I wake up. But  
i guess I can't complain, I'm happy and my family won't forget me no matter what happens. Maybe the sob story is finally over.

"Hey dudes! Uncle Alfred is here to visit!"

The kids run to the front door to hug my brother, Crescel and I follow. He's always showing up without warning.

"Dudes you're getting so big! Pretty soon you'll be bigger than your hero uncle!"  
"Hello Uncle Alfred."

Madeline doesn't say anything, she hugs Alfred then hides behind my leg. She's a bit shy.  
Alfred just laughs it off and ruffles Eric's hair.

"Little dude, your awesome uncle is going to teach you to play catch."

Oh no.

"Crescel, how long do you think you can keep him distracted?"  
"A few hours why?"  
"There's no way I'm letting him kill my son."

I am never trusting my brother with a baseball, I don't care what anyone says.

"Alfred, why don't you teach _them_ about your favorite comic book characters instead, and I'll make burgers for lunch," Crescel says. There's a hint of aggression in her tone, but her smile covers it up.  
"But it would be better if the he learned now."

I thought she said she would distract him not talk him out of it. This is like the time she talked me into letting James be the kids godfather, I'm left wondering what is going on. Wait, what was I thinking letting her talk me into that?! We are definitely going to have a talk about this. But right now I have other thing to worry about.  
I almost say something until I see she's glaring at Alfred. Even someone as oblivious as him couldn't miss it.

"Y-yeah, the kids should learn about super heroes."

I don't think I've ever heard Alfred stutter before, not even once. He quickly recovers and gives the kids a piggyback ride to the living room, leaving me alone with Crescel in the hall.

"How did you do that?"  
"I learned from the glaring master many years ago. You are welcome."

She gives me a kiss then pulls me into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter is a cheesecake with the same picture she put in my locker in high school somehow drawn into it.

"I thought you would have forgotten you gave that to me."

She smiles.

"I know, but I went to trouble of making this cake for a different reason."

It's the day she met me by the tree... I didn't think anyone else would remember what day it happened.  
And as if She can read my thoughts, she hugs me.

"I could never forget, Matthew."

With that she pecks my cheek, and chuckles at the small red color that comes to my face almost immediately.  
Some things never change, and this is on thing I hope never does.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** And that would be the conclusion. Yay, happy ending! Anyway...let me know what you think of the story, anything about it at all. And thank you for finishing this, I hope you liked it, but you don't have to._


End file.
